


Loving Her Was Red

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Sansa Stark, Burlesque singer Sansa, Creepy Petyr Baelish, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Sansa is living as Alayne, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Tommy Shelby didn't plan on doing business with Petyr Baelish.That was until he met the man's protégée: Alayne Stone.A siren with the voice of an angel and the eyes of a devil.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Tommy Shelby
Comments: 32
Kudos: 58





	1. Pink Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> So Sansa is still with Littlefinger, living as Alayne, and she sings at his club and occasionally dances. This feathered fan dance is actually inspired by the one in “Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries”. It’s the first episode of the second season and it’s really nice.
> 
> So sexy Alayne dancing, Tommy watching ;)

“Is everything to your liking, Mr. Shelby?”

Tommy lowered his glass and turned his eyes to Baelish. “Yes, thank you.” His voice was dry. Tommy knew when he was being buttered up, he just needed to figure out why.

Petyr Baelish -called by some Littlefinger -had insisted on inviting Tommy and his men to his “club” for some drinks. So far, they’d been served with great booze, even better cigar and more than one woman had come and offered a promising smile.

As far as Tommy knew, King’s Landing -the club - wasn’t a brothel -officially that was. Tommy sent the girls away and glared warningly at Arthur when he protested. He didn’t know what was Baelish’s game, but he wouldn’t be distracted by a couple of attractive whores. Until he knew what was going on there, no company.

Baelish lowered himself on the chair next to Tommy. “I’ve heard you’re expanding to London.” He started conversionatilly. 

“Did you, now?” Tommy asked, clearly uninterested, not really paying attention.

“Yes, and if you allow me…”

There it was.

“And now, for your pleasure, our very own nightingale, Miss Alayne Stone.” The formal host introduced.

Tommy was bored out of his mind with all this dancing and singing, but apparently Miss Stone was a favorite, because all the customers seemed really happy to hear that.

His eyes scanned the stage just in time to see the pink feathered fans. Then he saw the lady behind them.

Alayne Stone was a blonde beauty with perfect white skin and endless legs, covered in very little and teasing them all with the possibility of seeing it every time she moved those fans. As she danced her song and moved those fans, she kept a haughty look. She wasn’t flirting with the men, or even giving them smiles. Even though she was dancing for them, it was as if she knew she was superior somehow.

As the song ended she opened her fans, presenting them her breasts, barely concealed by rows and rows of pearls.

The crowd clapped excitedly and Tommy saw himself a bit intrigued.

“Why don’t you bring her here?” Tommy asked Baelish, indicating the stage Miss Stone had just vacated.

“Alayne? I fear you have the wrong impression, Mr. Shelby.” Baelish drawled oily. “Alayne is a dear protégée and she only dances.”

“You let your protégée show her tits to strangers?” Arthur called out.

“It’s her choice.” Baelish hurried to say. “As she chooses not to entertain any of the guests. I can offer you other…”

“Why don’t you ask her?” Tommy insisted, patting Baelish on the shoulder none too gently. “Go tell her we want to see her.”

Tommy could see the battle inside Baelish; he was trying to figure out his best choice. He finally gave them a smile. “I’ll bring her here.” He finally said.

“Good man.” Tommy praised, a smirk on his lips.


	2. Lions and Novacaine

“Alayne… We have a situation.”

Alayne didn’t even take her eyes off the mirror. “Do we?” She fixed her lipstick.

“Thomas Shelby is here.” Baelish told her, coming to stand right behind her chair. “And he wants you to go to his table.”

“I don’t entertain patrons.” She told him dryly.

“I know, my love.” He put his hands on her shoulders and Alayne had to hold in a shudder of revulsion. “And normally, I support that. But this man…”

Alayne finally turned to look at him, making his hands fall from her shoulders. “I know who Thomas Shelby is; I’ve heard a lot about him. But I’m not a whore, and I won’t sit on his knee and smile and let him fuck me just because of that.”

“Of course you won’t, my love.” Baelish cupped her chin. “You’re a good girl.”

Another wave of pure disgust took Alayne over, but she hid it, as usual. “I need to finish getting ready for my next song.” She dismissed him, giving him her back. “Send my apologies to Mr. Shelby.”

“It’s better if you don’t sing the next one, Alayne.” Baelish told her, running his fingertips across her shoulder blades. “We wouldn’t want to poke a lion.”

Alayne snorted as Baelish left. She would do whatever she wanted.

***

Baelish had been all excuses and distractions when he came back saying that Alayne couldn’t join them. There was something about her feeling indisposed, something about her boundaries inside the club…

Tommy didn’t care for any of that. He was mostly testing Baelish and he’d been a bit curious about the girl. He wasn’t really that interested.

Until the host announced that she was back for one more song.

“I thought you’d said she was indisposed.” He threw easily at Baelish, who seemed to be fuming underneath his calm exterior.

This time miss Alyane was behind a microphone and more properly dressed. She said something to the pianist and the man started to play.

“You… You think you’re a lion.” She sang sweetly, her hands caressing the microphone stand. “Out in the wild… You need to be tamed.”

Her eyes found their table. “And oh, can you hear the sirens? I’mma put you under… Like novacaine.”

Oh she was good. Reckless, too cheeky, but good.

And now… Tommy saw himself truly intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don’t know this song, it’s “Girls are like guns” sang by Dominique Provost-Chalkley in the series “Wynonna Earp”.
> 
> I just love it!


	3. Blonde and Reckless

Petyr had been furious at her for her little stunt, as he was calling it. He gave her this long speech about being smart, about not provoking a man like Thomas Shelby.

Alayne was dead tired of men like Thomas Shelby. She was also beyond tired of Littlefinger.

However she still needed his protection, so she relented and behaved. For three nights she didn’t sing.

After this she went back and the patrons of the club were happy to hear her voice.

Alayne liked singing, she even enjoyed the dancing. She felt freer when she was there, no chains, no cages, even if she still lived in one.

She’d always be a little bird trapped in a cage.

That night, once her song was finished she left the stage. Only to find Thomas Shelby waiting for her inside her dressing room. “I don’t give autographs.” She informed him.

He chuckled and took a drag of his cigarette. “Good thing that’s not what I’m here for.” He offered her his hand. “Thomas Shelby.”

She ignored the hand. “I know who you are. How can I help, Mr. Shelby?” She grabbed her coat and put it on. She’d have to make a hasty exit.

“A drink.” He told her simply.

“The bar has a great selection.”

“With you.” He pressed.

Alayne sighed. “Mr. Shelby, there are plenty of women out there that would appreciate the attention. I’m not one of them.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “It’s just a drink.”

“It’s never just a drink for men, and I’m not a whore.” She told him quite directly. “Whatever interest you may have in me will pass with time and better company. I suggest you start looking for it now.”

He was looking at her with brand new interest, and Alayne cursed herself for being so bold.

“What are you afraid of, Miss Stone?” He asked, clearly curious about the answer.

“I’m not afraid of anything, Mr. Shelby.” She grabbed her purse. “I’ve just learned my lesson. Men only want one thing, and I’m not interested in it. Have a good night.”


	4. Dark Brown Secrets

Tommy was walking the streets of London, preparing to leave back home when he saw her.

At first, he didn’t think it was the same woman, because her hair was a different color -a rich dark brown that looked almost black on that bleaky day -, but her voice was easy to recognize.

“I’ll take care of my things, Ros. You can go back without me.”

It was Miss Alayne Stone herself.

Tommy watched as she entered a pawn shop. Once she did, he got closer to the window to see if he could figure out what she was doing.

He watched as she presented jewelry to the man at the counter. They negotiated for a while, there was some wrangling, but eventually, the jewelry went to the man, and money was passed to Alayne.

Tommy had heard -from the other women working at the club -that Alayne received many gifts from admires -most of it in jewelry. Apparently she sold it for money.

The question was… Why?

Was she supporting some kind of addiction? Baelish made it sound like she was almost a daughter to him, and he knew the man had money. So why did she need more?

He waited until she came out then called to her. “Miss Stone.”

Alayne turned to him, immediately alert. Once she recognized him, she looked even more mistrustful. “Mr. Shelby.” She nodded at him. “I didn’t know you were still in London.”

He threw his cigarette away. “What a charming surprise, wouldn’t you say?”

She took a step back as he came closer. “Lovely indeed.” She held her purse tighter in her hands. “If you excuse me…”

“You see…” He cut her, before she could take her leave. “I find it interesting that you’re selling things for money. Are you having some kind of trouble?”

He could see it in her face; she was caught. Nobody was supposed to know it. “No trouble whatsoever.” She gave him a polite smile.

“Is Mr. Baelish not paying you enough?” He pushed, liking the feeling of cornering her. “If that’s the case, I can talk to…”

“Mr. Baelish has nothing to do with this.” He could see she was preparing herself to ask him this. “Please, don’t mention this to him.”

He pretended to consider her words. “Why don’t we have tea, and you tell me about it?”

“Tea?” She said the word as if it was some type of code for something else, something terrible.

“Yes, tea. I know a lovely place nearby.”

He waited as she considered his offer, clearly weighting the pros and cons of it, wondering if she could just escape him. Finally she sighed. “Tea sounds lovely.”

He didn’t hold back his victorious smirk.


	5. About Tea and Horses

As Alayne sat across Tommy Shelby on the fancy tea house, she wondered how she’d managed to slip like this. She’d been so fucking careful all this time, she was so close…

And now… Even if Shelby didn’t tell Baelish what he’d seen her doing, he’d ask something in return. She wasn’t foolish; she knew quite well who Mr. Shelby was and she wasn’t that good looking. Asking her for just sex at this point would be insulting for him. He’d ask for something much bigger.

“So…” He looked at her. “I didn’t think you were really a blonde, but the dark hair also doesn’t fit.” He commented.

Alayne arched an eyebrow. “And I bet you’re a professional when it comes to women hair.”

He grinned at her. “No. But I’m very good at recognizing trouble. And you, Miss Stone…” He pointed at her. “You’re a trouble and you’re in trouble as well.”

Her laughter was charming. “Even if that absurd was the truth, I wouldn’t be trouble for you.”

His grin turned predatory. “What if I wanted you to be?”

Alayne uncrossed her legs, then crossed then in the other direction, making sure her foot brushed teasingly against his shin as she did it. “What if you wanted me to be?”

He looked at her in silence, like a chess player planning his next move. “What do you need the money for?”

Alayne sighed dramatically. “I have a very sad fascination for horse races.” She shrugged. “Unfortunately, I’m not always good at choosing them.”

He hummed his understanding. “So you go to the races?” He made a series of rapid questions -horses, tracks, numbers -probably trying to trip her up on her lie. But Alayne had constructed this lie to be foolproof in case Baelish ever caught her.

Tommy scratched his chin. “I’ve seen cases like yours before. It’s hard to resist.”

“I don’t even try to.” She lowered her voice, as if she was telling him a secret. “Baelish would be very upset if he knew, that’s why I asked you not to tell him.”

“I see…” She couldn’t tell if he believed her or not.

“So you see, Mr. Shelby, as much as you think you want me to be your problem, let’s be very honest here.” She told him simply. “I’ll definitely be pretending, because I’m not interested in you at all. If you don’t mind those things, you might want to consider that I’m a dancer, and many people around town have seen my tits. And lastly… There is the gambling.”

“Of course.” He nodded gravely.

“You think you want me, but you can’t afford the headache.”

Tommy chuckled. “You’re good, Miss Stone. I’ll give you that. I’m just better.” He leaned back against his chair, completely unconcerned. “And you don’t need to worry: I’m not after your body.”

“Right…”

“I don’t mean to say it wouldn’t be nice…” He carried on. “But if I wanted that much animosity in bed, I could just get married to a respectable woman.”

She had to press her lips together not to smile. “So what do you want?”

“I’ve heard you’re Mr. Baelish’s protégée.”

“Yes.” She confirmed carefully.

“How much do you know about the club’s running?” He continued.

“A lot.” She admitted.

“What do you think about owning it?”


	6. Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... I thought that if “Moulin Rouge” can use “Diamonds are a girl’s best friend” in the time period is set on, I can also use it here... lol

Logically, Alayne had said no to Mr. Shelby.

He didn’t know anything about her besides that she was supposedly addicted to gambling. The deal was too good to be truth, exactly because it was.

He wanted her to take over the club because he’d have her under his control. She’d owe him for it, and she knew he planned on collecting.

It was quite obvious what was going on in his head: Petyr was a dangerous player. He was experienced and had lots of people on his side. If Alayne were to take over, she’d be easier to manipulate, and she’d basically work for him.

At least, that was Mr. Shelby was thinking.

Alayne was way too smart to fall for that trap.

Besides, she was working to free herself from all this. She didn’t want the club, much less to be bound like this to a man like Thomas Shelby.

She’d have to take the risk. If he decided to tell Baelish about the money, she had her story ready to discredit him. Besides, Baelish wanted her for himself; he wouldn’t like a man like Shelby sniffing around her.

Alayne had rolled the dice, now she needed to wait for the result.

Maybe she was addicted to gambling after all.

Mr. Shelby spent quite a few nights without showing up. He said he was going back to Birmingham, and she hadn’t expected him to be back soon.

Silly her.

Hardly two weeks after their tea, Ros stopped by her dressing room to let her know that Mr. Shelby was there again, and he’d sent her a present. Flowers.

Alayne scoffed. “Ros… I want to sing a different song.”

Ros arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes.” She threw the roses aside. “If the man wants my attention, he needs to know this isn’t the way.”

Ros threw her head back and laughed out loud. “You’ve got balls, kid.”

No, she was just tired of the bullshit.

***

Tommy shouldn’t have come back to King’s Landing. He had nothing left to do there and he didn’t plan on making business with Baelish. He despised the man.

He also had nothing left to say to Miss Stone and she was useless to him.

And yet…

There he was.

Same table, Baelish annoyingly fawning over him…

He didn’t quite know why he bought the flowers. It was a stupid impulse, but he did it anyways.

There was something about Miss Stone; he couldn’t just let it go.

As the host introduced her, the lights became dimmer and only her voice was heard.

“The French are glad to die for love.”

Some catcalled from the back.

“They delight in fighting duels.”

The lights came up slowly. “But I prefer a man who lives…”

There she was, in all her glory. “And gives expensive… Jewels.”

As dancers showed up, presenting her with jewelry while she sang about diamonds and how they were a girl’s best friend, Tommy saw himself once again charmed by her recklessness.

He wanted that woman.


	7. Bet Slips

This time it took Tommy a bit over a month to come back to King’s Landing. He had business to take care of and ,despite how much he wanted Alayne Stone, he wanted power more.

He was still strangely attracted to her, though.

It wasn’t just because she was beautiful. He could see the intelligence behind her cold eyes, the scheming behind her cool facade and the fire behind her controlled words.

Alayne was hiding something and she was good at it. It only made Tommy want to know what it was even more.

He let Baelish think he was interested in doing business with him, that he wanted information. He asked Baelish about things he didn’t care much for, but the man always did his part. If he was doing something else with that information, Tommy didn’t care much.

When he got back to London, he waited two days before going to the club, because he didn’t want to seem too eager.

“Mr. Shelby.” The redheaded waitress -Ros, right? -approached him. “It’s a pleasure to see you tonight. Would you like your usual table?”

“Yes, please.” He gave her his most charming grin. “Is miss Stone performing tonight?”

“She sure is, darling. Should I tell her ‘hi’ for you?”

“Give her this.” He passed Ros a velvet box.

“Yes, sir.”

***

“Shelby is here again.” Ros said as soon as she entered Alayne’s dressim room. “And he told me to give this to you.”

Alayne rolled her eyes, then eyed the velvet box. What was he up to now?

She opened the box and snorted.

“What is it?”

Alayne pulled the paper from the box. “It’s a bet slip, for a horse. Probably his.”

“Why is he sending you bet slips?” Ros asked confused.

Alayne crunched the paper and threw it away. “No reason.”

***

Tommy, being the observant man that he was, liked to know who was around him. He wouldn’t go as far as calling it paranoia, but it was always better knowing.

That was why he knew, right of the bat, that the tall woman shouldn’t be there.

Not only because she looked amazingly uncomfortable inside the club, but also because her clothes weren’t appropriate for the place.

There was a man with her -perhaps more of a boy, since he had a soft face. He was shorter than the woman, but she was extremely tall; probably quite taller than Tommy himself.

She kept looking around, as if she was there looking for someone. Perhaps a cheating husband?

Miss Stone was announced and came to the stage, all in red, singing a soft song, with the piano playing along.

Tommy was just watching, mesmerized by her as usual, when her eyes found him. He smirked at her, and she quickly moved her eyes.

Then stopped singing.

It was unexpected and shocking; Alayne just choked on the song, even the man playing the piano got confused by it.

Tommy turned to see what had caught her eyes.

It was the tall woman. She was also looking straight back at Alayne.

When Tommy turned back to look at the stage, he was just in time to catch Alayne fleeing the scene.

He wanted to meet the tall woman now.


	8. Dead Promises

Alayne hurried to her dressing room and grabbed her coat. She had to leave now.

Petyr entered the dressing room as she was putting the coat on. “Alyane. I just got here and I heard you left the stage.” His eyes took in the scene, as she desperately prepared to leave.

“Brienne Tarth is here!” She hissed at him.

Petyr’s eyebrows almost reached his hairline. “Are you sure?”

Alayne gave him an annoyed look. “She’s really hard to miss!”

“There’s no need to panic.” Petyr tried calming her. “She won’t recognize you.”

“She knows my face, Baelish.” She snapped at him.

“I’ll take care of this.” He assured her, his hands going to her shoulder and massaging it. Alayne almost shuddered in disgust.”Shelby is here. He probably saw it.”

“I’ll take care of him as well.” Petyr assured her. “Don’t I always take care of you, my darling?”

She despised him. He made her want to gag, but she needed him. She was working on an escape plan, but it was too early. She couldn’t afford to get away from him.

She also couldn’t afford Brienne Tarth showing up around here. She’d start again with that story of taking her home, promises made to dead people.

Alayne wouldn’t be safe in London if people found out about her.

She could go somewhere else, she supposed. That was partially the plan, but she still didn’t have enough money to start somewhere else.

She just needed a bit more. Just…

She took a deep breath in. “I trust you.” She told Petyr, even though she felt her soul dying for having to say that.

“Take the tunnels to get out.” Petyr told her, cupping her face. “I’ll take care of everything here.”

He leaned to drop a kiss to her forehead and Alayne gritted her teeth and let him.

This would come back to haunt her.

***

As soon as Alayne left the stage, the tall woman tried to follow her, but was stopped by one of Baelish’s men.

Tommy waited until she was back by the bar before approaching her.

“Let me buy you a drink.”


	9. A Tall Glass of Bubbly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!

Brienne looked at the man who’d stopped next to her, a frown on her face. “I’m not here to drink.”

“I imagine you aren’t.” He told her, even as he called the bartender closer. “Bubbly for the lady.” Then he turned his eyes back to her. “But your quarry has just escaped, so you might have a bit of free time.”

Brienne didn’t raise to the bait. “I came for the music.”

The man snorted. “I bet that’s what these men tell their wives.” He made a dismissive gesture around. “But we both know you’re lying, and I have the same interest you do.”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Do you?” She gave Pod a look, letting him know to stay back for a bit.

“Baelish and his so-called ‘protegeé’.” He put a cigarette between his lips.

He didn’t know the truth, Brienne was convinced. He was bluffing. Maybe he was interested in her, but Brienne didn’t think he knew the truth.

She didn’t believe he knew that Alayne Stone, the infamous dancer, was actually Lady Sansa Stark, one of the last Starks alive.

“Why do you think I’m interested in Alayne?” Brienne asked.

“She ran as soon as she saw you.” He pointed out. “She’s been challenging me at every turn, pushing her luck, but you… She sees you and she runs. So you scare her more than I do.” He let out a dry laughter. “It’s humbling, to be quite honest.”

Sansa had probably run because she knew what Brienne wanted. She wanted to take the girl back home, return her to her rightful place.

“So… What do you want?” The man pressed.

“Nothing you can help me with.”

He hummed, his eyes taking her in, clearly looking for something to use, then something caught his eyes behind her. “Baelish is coming to do damage control.” He let her know. “Once you get tired of his lies, come look for me. The name is Thomas Shelby. I think we can help each other.”

Mr. Shelby turned and left, and Brienne turned in time to catch Baelish before he could get closer.

“Miss Tarth!” He said with a grin. “What an unexpected visit.”

Brienne wasn’t in the mood for this. “I came to see Alayne.”

“You just missed her.” Baelish lied to her face. “She was feeling quite ill and decided to leave early.”

“We both know the truth, Baelish.” Brienne narrowed her eyes. “She deserves to go home.”

“I’m not holding her hostage.” Petyr put a hand to his chest, as if he was scandalized by the suggestion. “Sweet Alayne stays here because she wishes to.”

“Then let me talk to her.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, she doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“If you hurt her…”

“You’ve overstayed your welcome.” Petyr declared. “Have a good night, Miss Tarth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> Remember you can always find me on tumblr @madamebaggio


End file.
